Songs from the soul
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: SO…this is basically the girls singing some songs and a nice surprise in there during the last Glee Club meeting of senior year. This is MY Christmas present for my best friend Rima. Merry Christmas, baby!


**TITLE****:: Songs from the soul…**

**RATING****:: R (I keep it that way just in case, some language, nothing heavy…)**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Glee, at all. If I did…well, Brittana would have been together for a long time and Faberry would TOTALLY be endgame in canon…lol And the plot would be WAY better than it is (that's not hard though). **

**SUMMARY****:: SO…this is basically the girls singing some songs and a nice surprise in there during the last Glee Club meeting of senior year. Nothing much to it. **

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy! Lol**

**A/N1****:: This is IMPORTANT! So…I don't watch the show. I don't watch it but I promised my best friend Rima that I'd write her anything she wanted as a Christmas present. She asked for a Brittana-Faberry one-shot and here it is. Since I don't know the whole plot of the show, I only know what my friends Rima and Ducky tell me, I was unsure of how to do this so I did the best research I could have done: read as many fics I could in this week, alternating from Brittana's to Faberry's. I mostly did that to try and understand the characters well before writing them. I read some REALLY REALLY awesome stories (and even put a few in my story alert thing). That's why I love fanfictions, they always give the characters a depth the shows NEVER do, and can make you like a character even if you don't watch the show. **

**A/N2****:: About the PLOT of THIS one-shot…Like I explained I don't know that much about the show, I know mostly the most important things that happened with the four girls I'm focusing on, but basically… Faberry got together in the beginning of junior year, the Beth thing never happened, the whole Lucy-thing never happened and of course none of the other stuff. Brittana got official during junior year too, before Faberry (Santana is way too fucking Bad-Ass to be such a pussy, man! Lol I'm just kidding) and basically…whatever is mentioned here, happened, what isn't, well it obviously didn't happen. Just try and go with it…**

**Well…I hope this doesn't suck that much 'cause it's supposed to be a Christmas present for my beloved friend. MERRY CHRISTMAS, BABY!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Good morning, sunshine! Wake up, Quinn!" A cheery voice exclaimed and the tiny brunette girl opened the curtains of her bedroom, letting all the sun warm up the room. On the bed a blonde girl stirred and groaned when the sun hit her face. "C'mon, Quinnie! Rise and shine, baby!"

Quinn barely lifted her head off the pillow and looked at her girlfriend, or more like glared, even thought she couldn't really glare at the girl she loved…

"Rach babe, you know I love you…" the still sleepy blonde said, her voice sounding huskier as it was usual in the mornings. "But there are tiny moments like these in which I hate you…"

The tiny girl, who was still wearing her fluffy terracotta robe, giggled and walked over to her bed. Quinn slowly sat up and stared at her girlfriend as the tiny singer sat on the edge of the bed. Part of her robe fell open to the side, exposing a well toned caramel colored leg…which Quinn couldn't help to notice.

"You say the same thing every morning, Quinn. I honestly do not believe it anymore, not that I ever did," Rachel said with her usual cheery tone and one more time Quinn wondered how could somebody be so happy and energetic in the morning before coffee. _'Only Rachel and Brittany can do that,'_ the blonde affirmed to herself inside her mind. "Truth is, you love me too much."

Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"That I do." The blonde leaned in and placed a chaste but sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips before stretching her arms and back. "Good morning, babe."

"Good morning, baby. Get up, please, while I get dress," Rachel said and stood up from the bed. "I'm sure Dad is making bacon this morning for him and you," the brunette added as she walked over to her walk-in closet.

Quinn jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom to shower after the promise of her beloved bacon…

**X**

**X**

**X**

Rachel and Quinn ate their breakfast with the Diva's fathers, Hiram and Leroy, and talked about their last day of senior year. Well, Rachel and Hiram talked while Leroy and Quinn stuffed their faces with bacon and eggs and ignored their partners' grossed out faces. It was just another common morning in the Berry household…

Hiram and Leroy left leaving the two girls alone. Since it was still early Quinn was entertaining herself reading the newspaper and Rachel took care of the dishes before sitting next to the blonde and leaning against her. Instantly Quinn wrapped one arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and allowed her Diva to rest her head on her shoulder.

"You okay, babe?" Quinn asked and kept reading the newspaper, passing the pages with one hand.

"Yeah, I am, baby. But I'm a little bit sad at the same time. Aren't you a little bit sad?" Rachel asked and lifted her head to look at her girlfriend, who was giving her all her attention by then. "I mean, it's our last day of high school. The last time we'll be in that school."

"Well, we still have graduation, babe," Quinn tried to joke but she saw Rachel was being completely serious so she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And I guess I am sorta sad that we're done with high school. I won't miss the school, that's for sure, or this town at all but I will miss a couple of things, yeah."

"Like what?" Rachel asked and Quinn gave her that special smile that was reserved only for one Rachel Berry.

"Like…our little trips to our lake," Quinn replied with a smirk and Rachel giggled naughtily after remembering what had happened a few times in those trips. "And…Glee Club too, but we both know I'll only admit that to you."

"I'll miss Glee Club too. I'll miss it the most," Rachel admitted too. "We're a family and I'll miss everyone in the Club." The tiny Diva looked up at her girlfriend. "It is sort of weird that we're all splitting up and going all over the country. Don't you feel that way too?"

"Yeah, I do, Rach. But we're not splitting up completely," Quinn said, trying to keep her girlfriend in a good mood and not let her get sad. "Kurt, S and B are coming to New York with us. At least we're gonna have our best friends near us."

"That is true, baby." Rachel's smile widened when Quinn leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Ready for school, babe?" The blonde asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm always ready, Quinn," Rachel replied with a smug smile.

"The let's go, Shorty," Quinn joked as she stood up and grabbed her bag from the counter. Rachel pouted and stomped her foot on the floor.

"I resent being called that just because you are taller than me, Quinn Fabray," Rachel said raising her voice as she followed her girlfriend out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Relax, babe, I'm kidding and you know it." Quinn rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Besides, you being so tiny is what makes you so freaking adorable, Rach."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Rachel's turn…**

The day had passed without shame or glory, the real sob-fest started when they got to Glee Club. Mr. Shue had been the first one to start crying as soon as they started talking, the boys and finally the girls broke and started sobbing as well. But then Mr. Shue had suggested they started singing and most of them had started singing silly songs just to laugh and have fun. It was only after Kurt and Mercedes had finished singing their song, Super Trouper by ABBA, that Rachel asked to sing.

"Santana, could you do the honors?" Rachel asked as she sat on a stool in front of the whole Club just like so many times before. Her Latina friend (who really needed a distraction at the moment) nodded and hurried to sit next to her with her acoustic guitar. "Thank you, Santana. You know the song." The Diva looked at the group and cleared her throat. "This song I chose is of course a love song. But although it may sound like it, it's not only about romantic love. It can also be about a friend's love. So this is the message I would like to transmit to all of you, because I consider you guys my family."

Santana started playing the guitar and Rachel started bowing her head slightly to the beat, smiling as she waited for her cue to start singing one of her favorite songs. The Latina next to her grinned as well.

_**Now the parking lot is empty**__**  
>Everyone's gone someplace<strong>__**  
>I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed<strong>__**  
>A cooler and a 2 day suitcase<strong>__**.**_

Quinn chuckled when she recognized the Indigo Girls' song. It was one of her favorites by the duo.

_**'Cause there's a place we like to drive**__**  
>Way out in the country<strong>__**  
>And five miles out of the city limit we're singing<strong>__**  
>And your hand's upon my knee.<strong>_

Rachel grinned at her girlfriend but then directed her grin at Brittany, Santana and all her other friends. Santana chuckled as she got ready to sing the chorus with Rachel.

_**So we're okay, we're fine**__**  
>Baby, I'm here to stop your crying<strong>__**  
>Chase all the ghosts from your head<strong>__**  
>I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed<strong>___

Smarter than the tricks played on your heart

___**  
>We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart<strong>__**  
>Adding up the total of a love that's true<strong>__**  
>Multiply life by the power of two…<strong>_

Quinn lifted her hand, pressed two of her fingers to her own lips and then blew her girlfriend a kiss discreetly as the brunette sang. _'She's so beautiful,'_ the blonde thought and felt that familiar sensation inside her chest, it was like a bubble of air that expanded her chest and made her feel like she was floating…

_**You know the things that I am afraid of**__**  
>I'm not afraid to tell<strong>__**  
>And if we ever leave a legacy<strong>__**  
>It's that we loved each other well.<strong>___

_**Because I've seen the shadows of so many people**_

___**  
>Still trying on the treasures of youth<strong>__**  
>But a road that fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash<strong>__**  
>And I'm glad we got off to tell you the truth…<strong>_

Santana understood the subtle signal Rachel gave her and sang the next couple of verses alone, always keeping a perfect rhythm with her guitar.

_**All the shiny little trinkets of temptation**__**  
>Something new instead of something old<strong>__**  
>All you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface<strong>__**  
>And it's fool's gold, fool's gold, fool's gold…<strong>___

_**Now we're talking about a difficult thing**_

___**  
>Your eyes are getting wet<strong>__**  
>But I took us for better and I took us for worse<strong>__**  
>Don't you ever forget it.<strong>_

_**Now the steel bars between me and a promise**__**  
>Suddenly bend with ease<strong>__**  
>The closer I'm bound in love to you<strong>__**  
>The closer I am to free…<strong>_

Rachel smiled at her friend and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder as they sang the chorus together again. She knew what the Latina had planned and even she felt a little nervous, so she couldn't imagine what Santana was feeling…

_**So we're okay, we're fine**__**  
>Baby, I'm here to stop your crying<strong>__**  
>Chase all the ghosts from your head<strong>__**  
>I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed<strong>___

_**Smarter than the tricks played on your heart**_

_**Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
>Adding up the total of a love that's true<br>Multiply life by the power of two…**_

As the rest of the group clapped at the relaxed and even funny performance, Rachel's eyes met Quinn's and the blonde mouthed a sweet _'I love you'_ to her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Quinn's turn…**

Sam had just finished singing his song when Quinn asked Santana to borrow her guitar and stood up, taking the front of the room.

"It'd be way too gay of me to sing the Indigo Girls. So I picked something else," Quinn joked as she sat on the stool. Her friends chuckled and the blonde placed the guitar on her lap. "I heard this song on the radio a few days ago, I hadn't heard it in years. And it always makes me smile. So…here it is."

Quinn's fingers started expertly strumming the guitar and more than one member of the Glee Club smiled when they recognized the song.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**What's it like in New York City?**_

(Quinn sent a wink to her girlfriend at that part)

_**I'm a thousand miles away**_

_**but girl tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Time square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear it's true…**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**Don't you worry about the distance**_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely**_

_**Give this song another listen**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Listen to my voice it's my disguise**_

_**I'm by your side.**_

Sam, as always a good friend stood up and sang the chorus with Quinn, although his eyes were focused on Mercedes as he sang…

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me…**_

(And Sam sat after that to get a kiss from his girlfriend)

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I know times are getting hard**_

_**But just believe me girl**_

_**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**_

_**We'll have it good**_

_**We'll have the life we knew we would**_

_**My word is good!**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I've got so much left to say**_

_**If every simple song I wrote to you**_

_**Would take your breath away**_

_**I'd write it all**_

_**Even more in love with me you'd fall**_

_**We'd have it all…**_

The former head cheerleader's smile widened when Sam sat back down and this time Blaine stood up, obviously singing to his boyfriend.

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far**_

_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun of us**_

_**and we'll just laugh along because we know**_

_**That none of them have felt this way**_

(Quinn's and Blaine's voices melted like grilled cheese as they sang together in perfect harmony)

_**Delilah I can promise you**_

_**That by the time we get through**_

_**The world will never ever be the same**_

_**And you're to blame!**_

Blaine sat down and Quinn finished by herself, never looking away from her girlfriend's gorgeous face.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**You be good and don't you miss me**_

_**Two more years and you'll be done with school**_

_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_**You know it's all because of you**_

(Santana's voice could be heard over Quinn's singing that line straight to her girlfriend and more than one person awed at them)

_**We can do whatever we want to**_

_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_

_**This ones for you!**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me…**_

Quinn laughed happily as her friends applauded her and then patted her back or arms as she sat down next to her girlfriend. After everything that had happened in her life, after all the awful stuff, even after her father had kicked her out for being gay and then her mother kicking **him **out… The blonde couldn't help to thank God once again for giving her the chance to make everything right in her life and for giving her Rachel. The brunette (who was currently playing with Quinn's short hair) had been the best thing that had ever happened to her and Quinn again vowed mentally to make her as happy as it was possible…

X

X

X

"I totally know I'm not like…the best singer here. But that's okay 'cause I'm a dancer, not a singer. And I'm not totally **THAT** bad, anyway, right?" Brittany stood in front of the room smiling at her friends.

"We love your voice, Baby B," Mercedes practically yelled from the back row with a smile on her lips. Brittany's smile widened and ducked her head slightly when the whole Club showed their agreement with Mercedes.

"Thanks, guys. Anyway, I wanted to sing this song I love. It's totally one of my favorites! Everyone, come to dance and sing!" The bubbly blonde nodded to the band and grinned as she took her place.

Everyone smiled and a few chuckled when they heard the familiar song began. Rachel and Quinn instantly went to be her backup singers.

_**I thought love was**__**  
><strong>__**Only true in fairy tales**__**  
><strong>__**Meant for someone else**__**  
><strong>__**But not for me**__**  
><strong>__**Love was out to get to me**__**  
><strong>__**That's the way it seems**__**  
><strong>__**Disappointment haunted**__**  
><strong>__**All my dreams**_

(Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Sugar and Tina joined her and they all started dancing as they sang the chorus)

_**And then I saw her face**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Not a trace**__**  
><strong>__**Of doubt in my mind**__**  
><strong>__**I'm in love**_

(Brittany winked at her girlfriend, who was smiling widely at her from her seat)_**  
><strong>__**I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't leave her**__**  
><strong>__**If I tried…**_

Brittany rested her arm on Quinn's shoulder and sang the next verse to her as if they were talking.

_**I thought love was**__**  
><strong>__**More or less a given thing**__**  
><strong>__**The more I gave the less**__**  
><strong>__**I got, oh yeah**__**  
><strong>__**What's the use in trying**__**  
><strong>__**All you get is pain**__**  
><strong>__**When I wanted sunshine**__**  
><strong>__**I got rain!**_

Brittany started dancing, jumping up and down and doing flips all as she sang, her friends laughing and following her. Sam, Mike, Puck and Rory joined them too.

_**And then I saw her face**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Not a trace**__**  
><strong>__**Of doubt in my mind**__**  
><strong>__**I'm in love**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't leave her**__**  
><strong>__**If I tried!**_

After pulling her girlfriend from her seat Brittany simply enjoyed letting her friends finish the song while she spun around along with Santana. And her heart skipped a beat when her own girlfriend's voice rose among everyone's else…

_**Then I saw her face**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Not a trace**__**  
><strong>__**Of doubt in my mind**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, yeah, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, yeah, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Then I saw her face**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Not a trace**__**  
><strong>__**Of doubt in my mind**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a believer!**_

_**I'm a believer!**_

_**I'm a believer…**_

Brittany was by nature a happy person. But she never felt as happy as she was in that moment while she was spinning in her love's embrace surrounded by her friends, by her family…

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Well, guys," Mr. Shue started saying as he stood in front of the group he loved as his own family. "I can't star-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mr. Shue," Quinn said and the teacher looked at her with a kind smile on his face. "But before you speak, there's someone else who hasn't sing yet," the blonde added and subtly elbowed her best friend that was sitting next to her.

"Right. I'm sorry. Santana, you want to sing something?" Mr. Shue asked and the Latina squirmed in her seat. She felt Quinn's elbow on her side again and nodded.

"Yeah. I sorta got somethin'," the brunette said and stood on shaky legs. Quinn grabbed the guitar and stood up as well.

Santana took a deep breath as she walked slowly towards the center of the room, trying to swallow her nerves. What she was about to do was nerve wrecking but she calmed slightly as she sat and felt Quinn's supportive hand on her shoulder. The Latina took another deep breath and looked at the people she had grown to love as her friends and family.

"I know everyone's been singin' cheery songs and stuff and I don't wanna get all serious but this is sorta so…" Santana licked her lips and looked at her girlfriend. "Baby, this one's for you. Hit it, Q."

Quinn nodded and started playing. Santana knew none of the New Directions' members would recognize the song except for Rachel and Quinn so she waited for her cue and didn't notice that Mr. Shue did recognize the song and was smiling widely at her.

_**I wanna laugh**__**  
><strong>__**Until I cry**__**  
><strong>__**Wake up with you each day 'till the day that I die**__**  
><strong>__**Let's go to New Orleans**__**  
><strong>__**And watch the parade**__**  
><strong>__**Take funny pictures, eat jambalaya, and drink lemonade**_

(Santana smiled when she saw her love smiling)_**  
><strong>__**And when the day is finally over**__**  
><strong>__**And we stumble home**_

(Quinn shot her an encouraging grin and Santana nodded back)_**  
><strong>__**Before we sleep**_

(The Latina subtly patted her jeans pocket and felt reassured she still had the tiny box inside it)_**  
><strong>__**Baby, marry me…**_

Santana could hear the whole group gasping in shock as she sang the most important line of the whole song. But the brunette didn't care to see their reactions, she was looking right at her open mouthed girlfriend, who was being held back on her chair by the gentle hold Rachel had on her hand.

_**I wanna drive**__**  
><strong>__**Until we get lost**__**  
><strong>__**Lie in a field staring up at the sky**__**  
><strong>__**While you point out the Southern Cross**_

(Santana made a cross motion over her heart)  
><em><strong>Somehow I know<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Without asking why**__**  
><strong>__**That you love me more in a minute**__**  
><strong>__**Than anyone could in a lifetime…**_

Santana stood up from her stool and took a step closer to her girlfriend, slowly swaying in place with the soft rhythm of the song…

_**Dancing in the parking lot**__**  
><strong>__**While the band plays inside**__**  
><strong>__**Sweep me off my feet**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, marry me…**___

___**We don't need no preacher man**__**  
><strong>__**Readin' from the Good Book**__**  
><strong>__**And I don't want no fancy dress**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't no ceremony for the vows that I took**__**  
><strong>__**From the moment I met you**__**  
><strong>__**I have been blessed…**_

(Santana extended her arms to the sides as she gave her whole heart and soul to the song she had worked on so hard)

_**So let's make a toast**_

(The Latina raised an imaginary coup)_**  
><strong>__**And drink up the wine**__**  
><strong>__**Here's to you lying here next to me**__**  
><strong>__**Until the end of time…**___

___**Wherever you are**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna be**__**  
><strong>__**And anything that means anything to ya**__**  
><strong>__**Means everything to me…**_

(Santana placed a hand over her own heart and she knew Brittany understood)

_**Sneakin' out the back door**_

(Santana had to smirk at that line because she knew it was something she and Brittany could do)  
><em><strong>While they're throwing the rice<strong>__**  
><strong>__**And they'll talk for weeks!**__**  
><strong>__**But we're all we need.**___

___**So baby, if you're free…**__**  
><strong>__**Marry me…**_

(Quinn softly repeated the words after Santana)  
><em><strong>Baby, marry me…<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Marry me…**_

Silence. Nobody said a thing as the song finished and Santana walked slowly towards Brittany. The Latina knelt on both knees in front of her girlfriend and pulled out the black case. The silence was pounding in her ears and she took a deep breath…

"I know we're still young and all that bullshit. I know we're just gettin' out high school. But baby there is nothing I want more in this world than to be able to call you mine, for real. I want the whole damn world to know that we belong to each other. It took me a long time to get here, we both know that it took me blood and tears. But I love you so fuckin' much that I can't be away from you not even for a second, Britts." Santana shook her head slightly and gave her girlfriend a shaky smile. "I had this whole awesome speech Q helped me plan but I forgot everythin' I wanted to say to you. I just…I wanted to do this today, right here, 'cause we both know what this place means to us. And what these people mean to us." The Latina pointed at the still shocked faces of the whole Glee Club. "They're our family, so I wanted to do this in front of our family. Baby, I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya, I wanna have kids and do all those cute family little things you love to do. 'Cause like the song says **'**_**Anything that means anything to ya… Means everything to me.'**_ **You** mean everything to me, Britts. Since I was five years old, you are **everything**…So, Brittany, will you marry me?"

There were tears in Brittany's eyes (and in everyone's, really) so Santana took a deep breath to stop herself from crying and simply waited for an answer as she opened the case and showed her girlfriend the beautiful white gold engagement ring. It was custom made in the shape of two dolphins entwined, their heads forming a circle around a simple and small flat sapphire stone.

"Dolphins…" A still shocked but smiling Brittany whispered. Santana's lips curled into an amused smirk.

"And we all know dolphins are just gay sharks so I thought it fit," the Latina said. "So…what you say, Britt-Britts?"

Suddenly Brittany started laughing hard and launched herself at Santana, knocking them both to the floor. The tall dancer started placing tiny kisses all over her girlfriend's face, causing the smaller girl to laugh. Santana grabbed gently her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled Brittany back, making the blonde to look at her.

"I take that as a yes? I wanna take it as a yes," Santana said.

"YES! Totally and always yes, San!"

Even though she was lying on the floor under her girlfriend Santana made a fist pump in the air and hugged the girl as close as she could, all while laughing like she had never laughed before…

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GONNA GET MARRY!" Kurt's high pitched voice suddenly yelled as he broke free of his shock and made the rest of the club react.

"Holy shit!"

"Holy crap! Satan proposed!"

"Oh my God!"

"This is so exciting! They're getting marry!"

Both girls were pulled to their feet by their friends as they congratulated the couple but Santana's eyes never left Brittany's sparkling ones. Both girls were smiling, knowing they didn't have to say anything, everything had been said already. Now they just had to enjoy what the future was going to bring…together…

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So…this is it, people! I…honestly hope you liked it! But most important of all…I hope that you, my beloved friend, liked it. Because I wrote this for you. You know I love you and wish you the best in the world. I hope you liked your present. (still can't believe you got me to write this…lol) **


End file.
